


By The Lion

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [74]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian-by the lion</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_She never stops being amused he uses the phrase._

_But, fairly, he never begrudges she loves his ring for two different reason._


End file.
